1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power device and more particularly a heat engine utilizing the heat of friction and the heat of compression with a vaporizable-condensible fluid in which external heat vaporizes the working fluid to convert it into a gas within an expansible chamber so that expansion of the working fluid forces a piston in one direction during a working stroke. The vaporized and expanded working fluid is then cooled and condensed externally of the engine for subsequent injection into the cylinder thereby providing a working cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of closed looped power devices have been employed in which the working fluid is vaporizable and condensible in which various refrigerant fluids are employed. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,817, issued Nov. 25, 1969 discloses such an arrangement that incorporates a condenser, boiler and superheater externally of a turbine in which the working medium is introduced into the power device or turbine in a heated gaseous state. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,933 discloses a similar arrangement of the reciprocating engine type in which Freon-12 is utilized as the working fluid with the working fluid being externally heated to provide superheated vapor which is introduced into the engine and condensed after discharge from the engine. Such previously patented devices utilize external heating devices for converting liquid refrigerant into a superheated gaseous vapor which is introduced into the working chamber in which the working chamber converts the heat energy in the superheated vapor to mechanical energy.